Various polymeric coating compositions possessing singular properties such as water repellancy, fade resistance, chemical resistance, scratch resistance or stiffening properties have been employed to coat various surfaces. However, many of these coating compositions are opaque or slightly colored so that color or pattern distortion is an inherent effect accompanying their beneficial properties. Also, few compositions are capable of combining all of the above desirable properties in a clear, colorless coating.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a transparent, colorless film forming and coating of good adhesion which achieves exceptionally high resistance to abrasion, chemical attack and hydrolysis while minimizing color change of a coated substrate.
Another object is to provide a coating material which avoids matting and provides stain resistance when applied to a textile surface and which minimizes pilling of knapped fabrics.
Yet another object is to provide a composition which is polymerizable to a hard surface coating and which possesses exceptionally high chemical and stain resistance.
These and other objects and advantages to the present invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.